


You Are My Heart

by brebit6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Captain Derek Hale, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grief, Heartbreak, Help, I promise the death is only temporary, M/M, Merman Stiles, Nurse Stiles Stilinski, Small Penis, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Woohoo for Smut!, sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebit6/pseuds/brebit6
Summary: Captain Derek Hale was sent out on a three month journey away from his beloved soulmate. While he’s gone, some serious shit goes down, and Derek ends up heartbroken.Skip ahead a few months, and all of a sudden his life is starting to look up again. Will it last, or will fate stand in the way of two halves of one soul?In a world where love is lost but regained, what more is there than hope?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating for later chapters. I don’t know where this came from or why it came from anywhere to begin with. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> Not beta’d because I have no friends and I have yet to make the online friends that are awesome.
> 
> Comments welcome, kudos appreciated, responsibilities will be shunned.

Stiles insisted on accompanying Derek out to sea.

Derek was going to be gone for three months, so of course Stiles and his stubbornness were going to come out swinging the day Derek was set to leave. Stiles doesn’t know why Derek expected anything different.

The weather was calm that day, a cool breeze gently blowing through the port. Derek’s unruly hair was whipping along behind him and all Stiles could think of was how much he loved to grip that hair during sex. What? His husband was leaving for three months, no one can blame him for being horny.

Sooner than Stiles would have liked, Derek pulled to a stop in front of the Black Wolf, Derek’s large but reasonably sized ship. His crew were all on board, everyone preparing for the journey overseas. Even Erica, the blonde badass that was recently hired as the Chief engineer, was up on deck helping Boyd and Isaac tow the lines. Their incessant bickering could be heard from the docks where Derek and Stiles stood, clutching each other’s hands, neither one eager to let go.

This job was really important to Derek, Stiles knows that. It’s just that, three months is a really long time. The job itself was important because it was for Lady Lydia, the reigning Duchess of their land, but it was important to Derek because it would be his last. He is to complete this final job, and then he can be home with Stiles for the rest of forever, just like they had always planned. Stiles had a lovely silver ring on his finger just begging to be near it’s match, which was currently hanging from some twine around Derek’s neck, glinting in the light of the setting sun.

Stiles stared at the ring, and also the sweat glistened chest beneath it, and felt a tear slide down his cheek. Derek was leaving. This was actually happening, but he could do nothing but sit and wait for him to come back.

Derek lifted a gentle hand to Stiles’ face, thumb simultaneously wiping away the tear and caressing Stiles’ cheek.

“I’ll only be gone for three months Stiles. Three months and then it will just be me and you and our bed for the rest of our lives.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in for a gentle but firm kiss, and Stiles melted in his arms, silently begging every God out there that Derek will return home safe and sound.

Stiles pulled back, panting just a little bit, and cupped Derek’s face with his hands.

“I know captain sourwolf. I know it’s only three months, but that doesn’t make it any easier.” Stiles pouts and Derek smiles a small smile, the one that is reserved specifically for Stiles.

“I’ll be fine, my love. I know how to survive out there on the open sea. Besides, I have three of our most trusted and valued friends traveling with me.” Derek grins at that, which then makes Stiles grin and say, “More like you have three children, who constantly bicker and fight like five year olds.” Derek laughs out loud at that, nods his heads in agreement, then rests his forehead on Stiles’ and closes his eyes.

Stiles is smiling softly, hand resting on Derek’s neck, when Erica picks that exact moment to stick her head over the side of the boat.

“Derek! We have to be out of here by nightfall, so say goodbye to your pretty boy boyfriend and get your ass up here!”

Derek chuckles a little, then sobers up and looks into Stiles’ amber eyes. The longing buried in Derek’s eyes pulls at Stiles’ heart, and he yearns for a way to make Derek stay, but he can’t. Derek has to go, and he has to leave now.

“Derek, your crew is waiting.” Stiles plasters a smile on his face, trying to act like he is okay with everything right now, even though he knows damn well Derek can see right through it. Stiles’ lip wobbles, tears threaten to spill again, and he leans in for one more kiss. This one desperate and full of love and sadness and everything else a person feels when their soulmate is leaving.

“I love you, captain sourwolf. I love you so much and these three months will be torture without you, but it will all be worth it when I have you back in my arms indefinitely. You and your perfect ass.” At that, Stiles playfully swatted Derek’s ass and pushed him towards the ramp that lead up onto the Black Wolf.

Derek pulled him in for one more kiss, and a whispered, “Three months,” then turned and strode up the ramp, hair flowing behind him, perfect ass beautifully displayed in his tight black leather pants, shirtless torso shining in the evening light, and Stiles’ heart broke just a little bit more.

Another set of tears rolled down his face as he watched the love of his life walk onto the Black Wolf. He watched on as Derek playfully punched Boyd in the shoulder, as Derek dropped a hand on Isaac’s shoulder, even as Derek kissed Erica on the cheek. He watched as Derek commanded his crew to set sail. The lump in his throat grew when Derek turned around and shouted, “I love you too, my heart!”

Stiles let his tears stream down his face freely and he lifted his hand in a wave, the final goodbye to his lover and friend.

He stood there until the Black Wolf was just a speck in the distance. He stood there until the ship was completely out of sight, hiding in the last rays of light in the sunset.

He was really going to miss his sourwolf.

ONE MONTH LATER

It’s been a month since Derek had to say goodbye to Stiles. No amount of bickering, play fighting, or drinking helps makes it any easier. Every night, he dreams of his love, and every morning he wakes up, missing the warmth of his husband. He misses the way the sunlight always falls over Stiles face in the morning. The way Stiles will roll over and snuggle up under his neck, mouthing at his neck like it was his favorite thing to do. Derek especially misses the sight of Stiles’ bed head moving up and down as Stiles gives him a blowjob. Derek has jerked off more times than he can count just in this past month, thinking of Stiles’ mouth and what it can do.  
  
Even now, Derek is starting to get hard at the thought of seeing Stiles down on his knees again. Only two more months, and then Derek will be able to hold Stiles in his arms again. Will be able to kiss him senseless and make him beg for more. Derek really needs to stop thinking about Stiles before he really does get hard. Tight leather pants don’t hide anything, and his crew are nosy enough as it is.

He puts his hands back on the wheel, staring out into the crystal blue waters around him. The sounds of his crew happily conversing with each other settles down into Derek’s heart and he feels a small part of him loosen up. He may not have Stiles, but he does have his crew. His friends who became family through the trials and horrors they have faced on the sea. These people have saved his life more than once, and he will always be grateful for their loyalty and their friendship.

A carrier pigeon lands on the post on his right, and Derek is yet again taken out of his memories. There is a small piece of paper attached to the pigeons leg, so Derek pulls it out and reads the name on the front. His name is written neatly on the parchment and Derek feels a smile creep its way onto his face.

That is, until he reads the message. Three words. That’s all there is. But these three words shatter his heart, the pieces travel down to his lungs, and shatter agin. He can no longer breathe. He can’t even think.

This can’t be happening. No no no no no no NO.

Derek doesn’t feel the fear. He doesn’t see his crew hurrying to his side as he stumbles. He just feels the pain. He can only feel the ache that is burrowing deeper and deeper into his heart.

Stiles is dead.

Derek is still trying to breathe, and when he finally draws in a breath, he lets it out with a scream. A soul-wrenching scream that he feels forcing its way out from the depths of his soul.

Tears cascade down his face as he sobs, gripping that tiny bit of parchment in his fist. He falls to his knees, arms wrapping themselves around his stomach, trying to force the despair down away from his heart. He feels sick. He turns his head and throws up, gasping through the violent gagging.

Someone is grabbing his shoulders. He doesn’t know who. There are people all around him, some screaming, some talking calmly, and others who are just staring at him, wide-eyed and fearful. He can’t bring himself to care.

Whoever was grabbing his shoulders his now shaking him violently, and Derek looks up just long enough to see the worried look on Boyd’s face before another bout of vomiting takes over his body.

It’s a few more minutes before Derek can even breathe. He takes in a huge gulp of air and immediately starts coughing. Someone pats him on the back and all of a sudden Derek can hear the waves. He can hear his own ragged breathing and also the lack of noise from the crew.

He sits back and leans on whoever is holding him up. Tears are still rolling down his face, but everything is numb. He stares up into the sky, hoping, praying, that this is all a bad dream, and he’ll wake up and be able to hold Stiles in his arms.

There is a black hole in his chest, threatening to pull him in, to drag him deep within himself where he will never be able to escape.

“Derek,” a voice to his right whispers. “What happened?”

Unable to speak and too numb to do anything else, Derek just held out his hand, the one with the parchment, and let everyone else read the words that just destroyed his entire world.

As the piece of paper is passed around the circle, Derek stands on wobbly legs and watches a seagull fly by, squawking away without a care in the world. Derek wishes he could be that seagull.

Instead, he is heartbroken. He takes a few steps towards the side of the boat. He can feel everyone’s eyes boring holes into the back of his head, but he can only walk. He takes a few more steps, and then his legs give out, and he’s falling. The last thing he sees is the seagull, staring back at him.

SIX MONTHS LATER

The mug of ale in front of him was warm and had lost all of its fizz, but he still drained the last drop. The buzz of people around him the only thing keeping him from leaving. The buzz distracts him from his thoughts.

Derek, after that fateful day at sea, immediately turned his crew around and raced home to find out that not only was Stiles gone, but so was his body. Some of the villagers say that his body just disappeared from the scene, others say that it was taken, but everyone agrees that it was Stiles.

Everyone in the village knew Stiles. He was the village medicine man, and also the village clown. He had a way to make everyone laugh, even when they thought everything was lost. That was what drew Derek to him to begin with. He can still clearly remember the day they first met.

Derek had just dropped anchor at the docks after losing one of his crew mates. The man had been one of their new recruits, barely over 20. One of the pirate ships that littered the sea had decided that Derek and his ship would be their next target. Push came to shove, shots were fired, and then down went the new recruit, the only casualty of the skirmish.

Boyd and Isaac were immediately off the ship and into the local bar, whereas Derek just hung out on the docks. He didn’t really want to be too far away from the Black Wolf.

As Derek was staring out onto the cerulean blue waves, someone tripped over themselves and fell right into the water near Derek’s feet. The commotion drew a few peoples attention, but Derek was too busy staring down at the man below him. He was pale and gangly, but it fit him.

Derek watched on as the young man slowly pulled himself out of the water, then offered his hand when the young man reached up. Derek expected to see a scowl on the man’s face, but there was only a smile. A huge, radiant, absolutely beautiful smile.

“So are you just gonna stand their staring or can I have my hand back?” Derek blushed furiously and immediately let go of the young man’s hand. The man was still smiling, despite Derek’s awkwardness, and Derek was smitten.

“Well, my name is Stiles. It’s nice to meet you. Blah, blah, blah, introduction stuff. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here. You new? Wait, of course you’re new, you don’t know me. I’m Stiles…I already said that. Um, hi?”

The young man, Stiles, was fidgeting nonstop, wouldn’t stop staring, and was one of the most beautiful people Derek had ever seen before. He was so screwed.

“Hey, uh, Stiles. I’m Derek, captain of the Black Wolf. We stopped here to stock up on supplies. Bullets, guns, powder, stuff like that. We are heading out tomorrow. We mean no harm to you or your village.” As Derek was talking, he couldn’t help but notice that Stiles had a few moles dotting his throat, and now he was thinking about kissing his throat, and now he was blushing. Shit.

“Sweet! Awesome! No, you guys are totally fine docking here. My dad owns this port so it’s cool. Also, you’re really hot, and oh my god I can’t believe I just said that. Please forget I ever said anything and then we can both just ignore this conversation and be on our merry ways.” Stiles smiles sheepishly, and Derek feels a smile form on his face.

“I don’t want to forget this conversation, Stiles.” Stiles’ whipped up and his face was covered in a lovely pink blush. “I want to remember this conversation forever because you are also hot and would you like to go get a drink?” Stiles looked shocked for all of three seconds, and then he was nodding hard enough to get whiplash.

They talked for hours and hours and by then end, Derek knew Stiles was his heart. One year later, and Derek was proposing. Just like that first night, Stiles nodded so hard he gave himself whiplash, which led to a naked massage, which then led to more naked shenanigans.

Derek missed him. He missed him so damn much. He hasn’t been able to even look at the ocean without feeling sick to his stomach, which is unfortunate because he loves the ocean. He loves the way the sun glistens off of it and the way the waves bounce off of his ship. Even during a storm, Derek knows the ocean will take care of him and his crew.

The conversations around him are starting to grate on his nerves, so he drops money onto the bar and walks outside to the docks. He wants to see the ocean. He knows what it’ll do to him, but he just really needs to see it right now.

His boots click on the stone walkway and the air around him smells vaguely of piss and salt. The docks are up ahead, and Derek can already see the sails of the Black Wolf billowing in the breeze. His ship is a beauty, but that’s not what he wants to see right now. Instead, he turns left and walks over to the standing dock and sits at the end, feet dangling over the waves.

He looks out over the water, watches the sun sparkle on the waves, and has the overwhelming urge to just jump in and never come back out. He is seconds away from actually doing that when something catches his eye.

He stares out at the spot where he saw the movement, but there is nothing there. He is just about to give up when he sees it again, except this time, he sees a tail. A beautiful, shimmering green tail that buries itself under the water just after it comes out of it.

Derek stands, hand over his face blocking out the sun, and takes a closer look. He realizes that the tail seems to be flopping, like its stuck in something.

He doesn’t even think twice. Derek kicks his boots off and dives right off the edge of the dock. The cool water slams into his face, but he doesn’t stop. He swims as fast as he can towards the splashing water and comes up on a…

Wait. That can’t be right. Comes up on a…merman? There is a merman caught in a fishing net and all Derek can do is stare.

“So are you just going to keep staring or are you gonna help me out of this fishing net?” Derek’s heart stops cold. He can’t breathe. He feels like he’s drowning.

“Hey buddy, you okay? Although, I’m the one tied up in the net here. You don’t look so good. Are you scared of water or something? Is there something on my face? There’s something on my face isn’t there.”

Derek feels like he’s dying and being reborn at the same time. His throat is tight, yet he manages to get out one word. “Stiles?”

The merman stops struggling with the fishing net and just looks at Derek. His eyes squint, like he’s suspicious of Derek, and then he asks, “How do you know my name?”

Derek’s heart skips a beat. How is Stiles here? How is he alive? Also, why doesn’t Stiles remember him? Actually, Derek doesn’t care about any of that. Stiles is here! Stiles is alive! And a…merman.

“How are you alive?” Derek asks, breathless with shock. Stiles does a little head tilt, like a confused puppy, and asks, “Do I know you?”

Derek is about to answer, but then something shimmers in his peripheral and he looks down to see the same silver ring he gave Stiles when he proposed sitting on Merman Stiles’ ring finger. Derek looks at it in shock, barely holding himself above water now.

Stiles notices Derek staring at the ring, and he must read something on Derek’s face because he immediately says, “Oh my god, are you a pirate?! Did you swim all the way out here just to steal my goodies, or to take me in as your prized pet? I swear, all you humans are the same. Jonesing for any money you can get, no matter the fact that money gets you literally nothing but more pain.”

Derek is confused for all of two seconds before he realizes that Stiles must think he wants to steal his ring. That couldn’t be further from the truth.

“No, I swear I’m not a pirate. My name is Derek. I saw you struggling and I swam out to help, that’s it. It’s just, you look a lot like…” Derek couldn’t finish that sentence. There was no way this was his Stiles, even if he looked and sounded just like him.

Stiles looks sympathetic, probably reading Derek’s heart break all over his face. He opens his mouth to say something, anything other than I’m sorry, but what comes out is, “Help me out of this net and then I can be out of your way. I mean no harm.”

That is the last thing that Derek wants. Fear grips him tight, and he grabs Stiles’ wrist, somehow knowing that if he let Stiles go right now, he would never see him again.

“No, please, don’t go. I can’t lose you again.” Derek is seriously close to tears, and Stiles must notice because his face softens and his hand comes up to grasp Derek’s wrist. “I don’t know who you are, but I would like to, because lets be honest, you’re hot. I’m not going anywhere. Just, please, get me out of this net?”

The fear that had seized his body loosens up slightly, just enough for Derek to grab the knife out of his boot. He slices through the ropes, careful to go slow when he gets close to Stiles’ tail, and soon after, Stiles is freely swimming circles around Derek. Something inside of him warms at the sight, and then all of a sudden Stiles is right in his face, grinning big and bright.

“You know, I must have been someone really important to you if your face is anything to go by.” Derek can’t even bring himself to roll his eyes, scared that if he takes his eyes off of Stiles, even for a second, he’ll disappear. Instead, Derek reaches out and gently caresses the side of Stiles’ face, finger tips barely touching his skin, recognizing the soft and satiny skin beneath his fingers. Stiles doesn’t seem disgusted by the act. In fact, he seems to be quite the opposite. His eyes are hooded and his lips are parted, breath coming in short little bursts.

Reluctantly, Derek pulls back. His arms are starting to burn and if his survival did not count on his arms right now, he would stay in the water forever.

“I need to get somewhere where I can stand before my arms fall off, but please, PLEASE, don’t leave me.” Derek is begging, he knows, but he can’t help it. He can’t help but be terrified of losing Stiles again, even if Stiles doesn’t even remember him.

“Derek, listen. I already told you I’m not going anywhere, unless you end up being a super creepy creeper, then I’m definitely swimming out of here like a bat out of hell.” Derek chuckles at that, and then he stops. He just laughed. For the first time, since…well, since that day.

This is definitely his Stiles, and he is determined to get him back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically all smut and a little bit of plot, but who cares about plot right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone that has left kudos or comments! You make me want to keep writing, so keep up the love!
> 
> Also, there is some pretty explicit sex in this chapter, so if you have a problem with that, then maybe you should move to the next chapter...
> 
> Whatever your preference...

He didn’t want to leave, too scared that all of this was a dream. Something in him was finally settling down, and he didn’t want to lose the feeling of calm that had taken over his body.

It was well past midnight when Stiles let out a huge yawn, arms stretching over his head and everything. Though Derek really, really did not want Stiles to leave, he knew that Stiles probably wanted to sleep at some point tonight. 

“You know, you can go to your…wherever you go to sleep. I don’t want you sleepy while swimming.” Stiles grins at that, but then he immediately sobers up.

“You know, I just kind of woke up like this about a month ago. I have no memories of before that, but I did have this ring.” He holds up his left hand, silver shining on pale skin. “I didn’t know who it was from or why I had it, or why I felt no inclination whatsoever to take it off. Now I realize that it was because of how much you cared for the person I was before I became this…thing.” Stiles slipped the ring off of his finger and held it out to Derek, who sat on the dock dumbfounded by this new, serious Stiles. “You should probably have it back, you know, as a memory of the person you loved.”

Stiles looked like he was holding back tears. Why, Derek had no idea, but something in him broke, watching Stiles struggle to hold back the emotions. 

“Why don’t you keep it? It was made for your finger anyway. Besides, you may not have legs like the Stiles I knew before, but you are still him, and if you’d allow me, I want you back. I want you to be mine again, forever and always like we had promised.” The hope in Derek’s soul was steadily growing. “I know you don’t know me, and I know I have no right to ask you to stay here with me, but give me a chance to win back your affections. If you end up hating me, then you can leave and I won’t ask again, but if you somehow manage to find some feelings for me, I will cherish and care for you for the rest of our lives.” 

Stiles just stared at Derek, hand still outstretched, ring still glistening in the moonlight, and Derek deflated. This was stupid of him. Asking someone who doesn’t even know who he is to take on that kind of responsibility? He should have just given up right then, but then Stiles slowly closed his fist around the ring, and a beautifully soft smile weaved its way onto Stiles’ lips. 

“I think you already have won back my affections. I know it sounds strange, but I can feel something in me that is begging to be near you. Every time you talk, my heart jumps a little and a comfy warmth settles inside of me. I feel like I’ve known you for years, and I have this overwhelming urge to call you sourwolf for some reason,” Derek stops breathing, “and you’re beautiful face makes my loins quiver.” Stiles smiles at that part, even now unable to be serious in a serious moment. 

Derek lets out a sob, tears streaming down his face, and then Stiles is there, in front of him, worried and fidgety. Stiles’ hand smooth over Derek’s hair and his shoulders and Derek shudders. He remembers those hands. He will always know those hands.

“Oh no, what did I say? Did I say something? Did I do something? Oh gods, why are you crying?” Derek can’t help the small chuckle that comes out at Stiles’ rambling. 

“You didn’t do anything, I promise,” Derek whispers. “You just…before, you used to call me captain sourwolf because I was the captain of a ship named the Black Wolf. It used to make me roll my eyes at you, but hearing you say that right now, it broke down the walls that I had so carefully built around my heart when you…you know. When you left me.” Derek still can’t say those words without feeling the pain of that day, but somehow tonight, they didn’t make him sick. Something has changed in the last few hours, and now Derek can appreciate the sea around him, and also the hands still cradling his face on both sides. 

“Come home with me? You can stay in the bathtub or we can figure something else out. I can feed you, give you a book to read or, I don’t know, something.” Derek is almost certain his face is 100% hopeful, but he can’t help it. He has longed for this ever since that fateful day, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get to hold Stiles in his arms at least once. 

“I’d love to.” Derek internally fist bumps into the air, then stands and walks over to where Stiles was casually floating in the shallows. A huge grin was splitting his face in two, but he just let it happen. He was never again going to question anything in his life, because he just got his love back. He got back his heart and was never going to lose it again. 

Derek wraps one arm under Stiles’ shoulders and the other under the bend of his tail and easily lifts Stiles out of the water. Stiles’ arms wrap around his neck and he lays his head down in the crook between Derek’s neck and shoulder, smiling into Derek’s chest. Derek was never going to get tired of this man.

 

The walk home wasn’t very long, but by the time they arrived, Derek’s arms were shaking and Stiles was sound asleep. A small smile was woven into Stiles’ soft features and Derek felt something inside of him burn and smolder until his heart felt like it was on fire. 

This was actually happening. Stiles was actually in his arms again. He was never going to take anything for granted ever again.

Barging into his small little hut, Derek gently laid Stiles down onto the bed, fingers lingering on the young mans shoulders. He stood there for a moment, just staring down at the beautiful man on his bed, then made his way into the bathroom to fill up the tub.

He knelt down next to the edge of the porcelain tub, one hand gripping the curved edge and the other twisting the crystal knob to turn on the water faucet. He stuck his hand under the clear running water, waiting for it to warm up to a decent temperature, then grabbed a few candles and some towels to lay down on the floor. 

He then grabbed some of the unused blankets out of his closet and bundled them up on the floor, making a semi-decent looking pallet for himself. Derek didn’t know if Stiles would be okay with him sleeping in the bathroom with him, but he couldn’t help but hope.

Once everything was set up in the bathroom, Derek took a deep breath and tiptoed back into his bedroom. Stiles was sound asleep on the bed, soft little snores escaping him every few seconds, freckles standing out against the pale light of the room. He was beautiful. Derek noticed the way Stiles’ eyes moved behind their lids, the way the soft tan sheets seem to cradle Stiles in one big hug, the way Stiles’ tail twitched in his sleep. It was a breathtaking sight.

Stiles shifted on the bed, pulling Derek out of his thoughts and back into the present situation. Stiles blinked drearily up at him, warm amber eyes full of light.

“Hi sourwolf.” Derek couldn’t help but smile at the endearment. “Hi,” Derek whispered. “I’ve got the bathtub ready for you. I also made a makeshift bed on the floor in there but if you don’t want me to sleep in there with you, its totally fine.” Derek said, knowing full well it wasn’t actually ‘totally fine’. 

“Of course you can sleep in there. I’d ask you to sleep in the tub with me, but I don’t want you to get all pruny because then I’ll never hear the end of it. Just like the first time we ever had sex in the…” Stiles stopped short. Derek noticed then that Stiles had been about to recap something that happened after they made their vows. Which would mean…wait. That can’t be right. 

“Oh my God! You’re remembering stuff from before!” Derek shouted, a huge grin plastered on his face. How could Derek ever be this lucky? His heart, the man he loved with all his might, may actually be remembering their life together, and Derek, for the life of him, could not contain his glee.

“Oh my God, okay, okay. I need to calm down. I’m sorry. How much do you remember from that day?” Derek turned his hopeful eyes towards Stiles. 

“Honestly? Not much, but I do remember that you were the one that decided to stay in the tub, even after the water got cold. It was your fault you got all pruny, and then the rest of the day you just wouldn’t shut up about it. I remember thinking that you were worse than me when it came to complaining. Geez, you were a drama queen.” Stiles only made a face, but underneath that look, Derek could tell that something was stirring inside of Stiles. Something from before, because his face took on that of a look of longing.

“What we had was kind of awesome wasn’t it?” Stiles whispered, eyes staring at Derek’s own, searching for something, Derek didn’t know. 

“It was. You were the light of my life, even though you had a knack for being annoying sometimes.” Derek smirked, reaching forward to caress Stiles’ face, careful fingers reverently running down Stiles’ sharp cheekbone. Stiles smiled, and then he was struggling to sit up on the bed, seemingly restless now.

“Help me up will you. Don’t just stare at me like I’m the only the star in the sky when I can’t even reach your face to kiss you.” Same old Stiles, Derek thought. 

Derek set his hands under Stiles’ elbows gently helping Stiles to put his tail over the side of the bed so he was sitting up, facing Derek. Stiles didn’t even wait for Derek to readjust before he grabbed his face and smacked his lips onto Derek’s. It was sloppy and wet, a little unhinged, but still everything Derek needed right now. 

Stiles slid his tongue out, teasing the seam of Derek’s lips and Derek opened up willingly, twining their tongues together. Derek deepened the kiss even further as he slowly pushed Stiles back down on the bed, one hand on the bed and the other on Stiles’ back guiding him down. A breathy moan escaped Stiles, and then he was putting his hands into Derek’s hair, pulling on it just enough to pinch. Derek loved it.

It reminded him of before, when Stiles would yank on his hair and beg to be fucked. Only now, Derek was just content to kiss and suckle on Stiles’ lips. The hand not currently holding Derek up on the bed moved over Stiles’ chest, thumb flicking one of his nipples just like Derek knew he loved. Immediately, Stiles was mewling and arching into Derek, gasping for air. 

“Oh my god, do that again.” Stiles pulled on Derek’s hair again, this time harder and more forcefully than before. Derek did what he asked, and flicked Stiles’ nipple once again. Stiles moaned out loud, unabashed by the noises coming out of his mouth. 

Derek trailed his lips down Stiles’ throat, licking a trail from his chin to his ear, where he suckled on the lobe. Derek nibbled on the end of the lobe, before moving down to Stiles’ chest.

He was now kneeling in front of Stiles, the bed just short enough for him to comfortably straddle the end of Stiles’ tail. His hands, both now free to roam, caressed Stiles’ sides and Derek bent down to suck on one of Stiles’ pert nipples, circling the hard nub with his tongue before gently closing his teeth down over it and sucking it into his mouth. The obscene noise that escaped Stiles’ mouth made Derek realize just how uncomfortable his pants now were. He palmed his groin with one hand, still sucking on a nipple while his other hand was twisting and pulling on the other nub. 

Stiles was gasping and moaning and writhing, and completely wrecked below him. The flush that covered his chest was a beautiful shade of pink and Derek couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride that he put that flush there. 

“Oh Gods, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. You have magic fingers and a magic tongue, and holy shit yes.” Stiles was an incoherent mess, and Derek was leaking precum in his pants, which were still tightly wrapped around his lower body, but it was perfect. 

“Stiles…my heart, my love. I missed you so much, you don’t even know.” Derek didn’t realize he was crying until one of Stiles’ beautiful hands was wiping a tear off his face. A small, fond smile adorned Stiles’ face and Derek leaned down to kiss him once again, only this time much slower and far less needy. 

“You know, as much as I enjoy kissing your beautiful face, you should probably let me take care of that situation in your pants before you explode.” Stiles smirked as he moved a hand down to palm at Derek’s dick, the other hand still resting in Derek’s hair.

“I want you to fuck my face Derek.”

Derek choked on his spit, hesitating only for a second before he was readjusting under Stiles’ ministrations, carefully climbing onto the bed until his still clothed cock was above Stiles’ hot and inviting mouth. 

Stiles leaned up on his elbows so he could mouth at Derek’s increasingly hard cock through his tight leather pants, and then he lifted one hand to untie the laces. He didn’t bother with keeping the laces in their place, using his teeth to pull them completely out of Derek’s pants. Unsurprisingly, Derek was nude underneath, which, considering how tight those pants really are, made a lot of sense. Stiles laid back down on the bed so he could use both hands to pull the waistband down halfway Derek’s thighs. 

Derek, unable to hold it in any longer, let out a long moan as his dick was finally free of its confines. Stiles made an impatient noise, and Derek quickly scrambled off the bed to pull his pants the rest of the way off before he crawled right back to his previous position. Fully erect dick leaking precum on Stiles’ lips while his hands held him up. He was on all fours, on top of Stiles, and then he was breathless.

Stiles, back on his elbows again, took half of Derek’s hard cock into his mouth and sucked like it was the last thing he would ever do. Derek’s arms were shaking under him, as were his thighs. It was all he could do not to collapse onto Stiles. 

Stiles slowly leaned back, one hand coming up to grip the base of Derek’s dick, the other reaching around to grasp Derek’s ass, pulling him down further into Stiles’ waiting mouth. Derek opened his thighs up wider, seeking out more of that velvety warmth and then he was down on his elbows when Stiles moaned around the head of his dick. Sparks shot through Derek’s body, every nerve ending feeling like it was on fire.

He hadn’t felt this amazing in months, his own hand never enough. His stomach clenched, and he knew he was close. As if sensing the same thing, Stiles placed the hand that had been on Derek’s dick onto Derek’s other ass cheek, gripping and pulling until Derek was fully sheathed inside Stiles’ hot mouth. Derek’s hips jerked forwards on their own accord and Stiles hummed around his length, the vibrations causing intense shivers to rake up and down Derek’s body. 

Derek was so close, so very close, and then Stiles traced a finger over his rim. White hot light shot through him and before he could even say a word, he was coming deep inside Stiles’ throat. Derek was tense and shaking as Stiles milked him for all he was worth, unable to hold himself up any longer. 

He collapsed on top of Stiles, his knees keeping him off of Stiles’ face, and yet Stiles continued to suck. Soon, Derek was soft and limp, and extremely sensitive, and Stiles finally let up the relenting pace he had set while sucking Derek’s cock. 

Derek’s chest was heaving and his arms were jello. He didn’t have the strength to push up off of Stiles just yet, but Stiles didn’t seem to mind. He just kissed Derek’s stomach and his inner thighs, his hands massaging and rubbing as they moved over Derek’s ass and thighs. 

Finally, Derek mustered up enough strength to sit up and turn over so he was laying on his back next to Stiles, his legs hanging on the edge of the bed just like Stiles’ tail. 

“That was amazing. Holy shit, Stiles.” Stiles just grinned at him and turned over on his side to give Derek a soft, chaste kiss. Derek chased Stiles’ lips when he pulled away, and turned himself on his side to mirror Stiles. 

“You know, I feel like I should be reciprocating somehow. You just blew my brains out, and I want you to feel that same thing, but I don’t know how.” 

Stiles looked at Derek, a small blush rising on his cheeks, and then he ducks his head and whispers, “There is a way.” 

Derek immediately perks up at that. “How? Tell me, what can I do to make you feel the way I did?”

Stiles blushes even more, and Derek realizes that Stiles might actually be embarrassed about the answer, but then Stiles was sitting up and pushing himself further back onto the bed. Derek sat up and crawled over to where Stiles was now fidgeting in the middle of the bed. 

“So, there’s this thing, you know, that happens. Uhm, when I get aroused, or horny or whatever you wanna call it, there’s this thing.” Stiles makes a waving motion down towards his tail, like he was trying to convey everything he was saying into his hand motion, but Derek was still confused.

Stiles huffed a sigh, and then he was moving his hands over the broad front section of his tail, approximately where his penis would be if he had legs. Before Derek could question what Stiles was doing, something moved beneath Stiles’ fingers, and then there was an opening, or a slit, where there used to be smooth skin. Derek was perplexed, but it didn’t take him long to realize that even though Stiles was male, this slit looked a lot like a vagina. 

Intrigued, Derek moved closer and lightly ran his fingers around the surrounding area. Stiles shivered, his body reacting positively to the light brush of Derek’s fingers. Derek dipped his finger inside the slit, just enough to feel the slick already gathering in that area. 

“Oh my Gods, please stop playing and get on with it,” Stiles whined. 

Derek smirked and then he was once again straddling Stiles, but this time, it was his turn to give pleasure.

Derek gently pushed Stiles down so that he was laying flat on the bed, head resting on the pillows and slowly guided Stiles’ hands to grip the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t move, just enjoy it,” Derek whispered. 

And then Derek was mouthing at Stiles’ neck and his hands were rubbing up and down on Stiles’ chest, thumbs catching his nipples on every upward stroke. Derek looked down and noticed that Stiles’ slit was pulsing, clenching around nothing as Stiles arched his back and mewled. 

Derek dropped his mouth from Stiles’ neck to his chest, taking extra time on each nipple, making sure each one was a hard nub before moving further down over the slight dusting of hair over Stiles’ stomach. When Derek met the area where skin pale skin became green and leathery, Stiles’ hips bucked and he cried out. 

Stiles’ eyes were closed and his mouth was open in an ‘O’ shape and it was a beautiful sight. Derek smiled, enjoying the way Stiles looked like he was completely debauched, and then tentatively stuck his tongue down into Stiles’ slit. 

The reactions was instant. Stiles whined and bucked, releasing one of his hands from the bed to grip Derek’s hair and to keep him there, presumably to continue his ministrations. 

Derek loved the way Stiles was reacting, so he started in with a little more vigor. He used his thumbs to open the slit further, watching as Stiles leaked out more slick. Derek was ravenous, and he lapped it up, tasting the deliciously salty yet sweet flavor that was Stiles.

Soon, Stiles was leaking so much that it was actually running out of the slit over the sides of his tail. Derek started to play around with the area, searching for the parts that were more sensitive than others, and he found the best one. 

Derek’s tongue hit a spot within Stiles that had Stiles’ grip tightening in his hair almost to the point of pain. He licked it again, this time with the flat of his tongue, dragging it out and reveling in the purely explicit moans that were coming from Stiles. At one point, Derek is pretty sure Stiles stopped breathing.

Soon, Derek was growing hard again, this time without the restraint of his pants, and he humped the sheets beneath him, groaning at the friction on his aching cock. 

Derek rubbed his thumb over that spot, which would be the clitoris if this were a female vagina, and stuck a finger into the tight wet heat inside Stiles’ slit. He massaged around inside then added two more fingers, Stiles’ slick providing more than enough lubrication for penetration. 

Derek was three fingers in, thumb still rubbing Stiles’ clit, when another piece of anatomy popped out where Derek had once been rubbing his thumb. The new appendage looked much like a penis, albeit smaller and not erect, but it still made Stiles cry out when Derek sucked it into his mouth.

Stiles was writhing on the bed, no longer able to keep his hands on the bed. Actually, he was unable to keep his hands anywhere, for they were roaming over Derek’s hair, his shoulders, the sheets, just whatever Stiles could touch.

“Der…Derek, I’m close. I’m so close, oh Gods.”

Derek pulled back then, not wanting Stiles to come just yet. He sat back on his heels and admired the flush all over Stiles’ skin and ran his hands all over his chest. His cock sat painfully red and leaking in between his legs and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He took his cock in his hands, using Stiles’ slick to lube himself, and then he was saying, “I want you to come with me inside you.” 

Stiles moaned particularly loud at that. 

“Gods, just hurry. Please, please, please. I need you inside of me…now.” Stiles was no longer asking. He was just about to reach for Derek to pull him down over him when Derek moved his head back to Stiles’ small penis. 

“Holy shit, get inside of me now!”

Derek sucked one more time, and then he was straddling Stiles’ tail, positioning himself over the slit, and just because he couldn’t help himself, he dipped one long finger inside of Stiles’ slit and collected up some of the slick that was pooling there. 

While making eye contact with Stiles, he put that finger in his mouth, moaning at the burst of flavor over his tongue.

Stiles’ eyes were almost purely black now and he took on a predatory look that made Derek’s dick throb in his hand. He wasn’t going to last very long.

Derek finally slid down and placed the head of his cock into Stiles’ waiting warmth and Stiles didn’t even wait before he was thrusting his hips up, pushing Derek almost all the way in. 

Derek’s breath caught in his throat and he grabbed Stiles’ waist to keep him from moving and making this shorter than they both wanted. Stiles let out and impatient whimper, and then Derek was moving, thrusting in and out easily with all of the slick making it easy to glide. 

Stiles’ hands were on Derek’s hips, pulling him down while thrusting his hips up to meet every thrust. They started a brutal rhythm, wet slapping noises filling the small room as their hips collided.

“You’re so tight…Feel so good. Wanna come inside you, make you feel my seed inside of you.” Stiles whined at that and reached down to rub his slit, but Derek growled and grabbed his wrist, pinning it above his head.

“No. I want you all to myself,” Derek said. 

Right before Stiles could protest, Derek was thrusting in deeper and then his thumb and forefinger were massaging Stiles’ very small yet very sensitive penis. Stiles clenched around Derek, wet heat surrounding his cock, and then Stiles was screaming as became. Hips lifting off the bed as Derek continued his ministrations, never letting up the pressure of his thrusts or his fingers. 

Stiles writhed, trying to escape the overwhelming pressure and feeling of Derek inside him and massaging him, but Derek stayed with him, never missing a beat. Stiles’ orgasm seemed to drag on forever until finally, Derek stilled inside him and came, thick spurts of come coating Stiles’ insides. Stiles milked him for all he was worth as he grunted and twitched underneath Derek. 

Derek’s thumb was still massaging Stiles’ penis and he didn’t stop until Stiles was twitching hard enough to jerk off the bed. Derek pulled out, his now soft cock making a slurping sound as it dragged out of Stiles’ slit. Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles, leaving a trail from his bellybutton to his sharp hip bones to his still visible penis, which was slowly leaking what looked like come. 

Derek licked it up, making Stiles twitch and scream because of his over sensitive penis. Stiles put his hands in Derek’s hair, pulling him back, wanting him to stop before he broke. 

Derek pulled back and just breathed in the scent of Stiles, licking his lips before he crawled up the bed to place gentle kisses on Stiles’ closed eyelids. 

“Holy shit Der. That was…I don’t even know what that was.” Derek chuckled, and then got up to grab a wet washcloth to clean them both off. Derek took great care to avoid Stiles’ angry red slit, not wanting to cause Stiles any pain or discomfort. 

When they were both clean, Derek threw on some old pants, ones that were too loose to wear on the ship, and then carefully picked Stiles up. Stiles’ head lolled to side and he mumbled some incoherent words, and Derek smiled fondly down at him. Careful not to jostle him too much, Derek made his way to the bathroom, to where the tub of water still sat, undisturbed. 

He was a little unsure if it was okay for Stiles to get in the water when his slit was still open and thoroughly fucked, but then he decided that if merpeople usually fuck in the water, then Stiles should be fine. 

He gently lowered him down into the cool water, and Stiles turned his head to look at Derek. His eyes were half closed and he looked seriously tired, but he sat up and gripped Derek’s wrist with surprising strength. 

“Derek. Captain Sourwolf, I remember more about our past time together.” Stiles says this with a sense of urgency, but Derek notices the way his eyes droop and the way he seems to be struggling to hold himself up in the water.

“Shh, we’ll talk more in the morning, love.” Stiles looked like he wanted to argue, but then he sank back down into the water and closed his eyes, hand still holding Derek’s wrist.

The smile that crossed Derek’s face could rival any God’s, for this smile was one of a man who had finally found the one he truly belonged with. He had been given everything when Stiles came back. He was determined to keep him this time.

Too bad it wouldn’t be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve finally decided that this will be a 3 chapter fic, plus an epilogue (maybe).
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
